Snowdrift
by TheMavster
Summary: Derek's driving normally scared me, and today was definatly not an exception. DASEY/ A freak snowstorms brings Casey and Derek to spend a weekend together in a small town where family and love are the two biggest things.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anything. Enjoy the Story.

Chapter 1: MALE SUPERIOR DRIVING

"DE-REK! slow down!"

Driving with Derek was not way Casey Mcdonald wanted to spend her weekend. Her cousin had to pick the one weekend in Feburary where there would be a freak snowstorm, for her "stupid", as Derek would put it, wedding. Derek's driving normally scared Casey and today that was no exception, there never seemed to be exceptions with Derek.

"Oh, calm down space-case." Derek smirked. "I'm a man. I'm a man with superior driving skills fine tuned for this kind of weather situation."

Casey rolled her eyes. "You know that it's a proven fact that women drivers are just at compentent at driving as men." Casey grabbed the handle as the car slipped a bit."I did research for it last semester and I found that actually women have a better driving rec-"

"Casey. Please, if your so worried you wont bore me to death so that I fall asleep at the wheel." Casey hated it when he laughed at his own joke. She watched as the flakes began to pile up on the road.

"Derek. I think that we should pull over." Casey nervously looked around.

"Casey." Derek said, clearly annoyed "Shut up or get out of the car. I want to make it to that wedding sometime before we're eighty." Derek turned up the music, drowning out any other complaints from Casey. Casey balled her hands into a fist. Derek Venturi was the one thing that could turn calm, cool headed Casey into a complete babbling lunatic.

"De-rek." She crossed her arms over her chest trying to block out the annoying music blasting from the speakers.

"De-rek!" Derek imitated Casey, in a high pitch girl voice. "You sure like to say my name."Casey just stared forward, a slight blush creeping onto her face. His name always came out like word vomit, like something that she couldn't control.

"Whatever." she turned the volume down so she could actually think. Derek proceeded to turn the music back up. The war of the music had started. Casey elbowed Derek's arm, Derek tried to hold her arms back from the radio.

"Let go!" Derek struggled. "My car, My music!"

"Our car." Casey corrected. She brought her shoulder forward and gave a shove. Quickly grabbing the CD, she threw it out the window. "I win!" Casey threw her hands in the air, and recieved a glare from Derek. She looked out the front window and her eyes widened. "DE-REK! WATCH OUT!" A whitetail deer skidded across the road and stopped when it saw the car approaching. Casey shut her eyes.

Derek slammed on the breaks sending the car spinning around, and the last thing they heard was the sound of cracking glass.

* * *

**Dereks POV**

I cracked open one eye, and slowly looked up. All I could see from the front window was white. I lifted my hands from the steeling wheel which were gripped so tight that my knuckles were white.

"De-rek! you could have KILLED US!" that usually annoying screech came from beside me. I looked over at Casey. It looked like she had been through a tornado. Her hair was sticking up in funny areas. "I cannot believe that as a driver that you would be so completely irresponsible and reckless!" I drowned out her rant. I felt something warm on my head putting my hand to it, and looking. My fingers were stained red.

"Case..."

"And I can't believe that you even got your license in the first place! That thing should be taken away from you! Look at our car, what are we supposed to do now? We are stuck in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of a freak snowstorm, with no phone recepti-" I put my hand to her mouth. Sometimes the girl just didn't know when to shut up. It wasn't sometimes, it was always. But that was the same ol' Casey that I loved to bug.

"Casey." I said firmly.

"Your bleeding!" She exclaimed in that high pitch. She grabbed a tissue from her purse and started to gently dab. I could feel her breath on my cheek, and I could smell her hair. It smelt like fruit. I pulled away, needing some space. "It's not completely clean yet!"

"It's good enough for now!" I jumped out of the car. It was completely buried in a snowdrift. "This is not good!" I threw my hands into my hair. Casey grabbed her jacket and came out beside me.

"Well there's no sign of the deer. I think we missed it." She seemed more relieved about that.

"Who cares about the deer! Look at my car!" I pointed at the wreck in the snowdrift.

"Deer are important too! and its OUR car!" Casey's high pitch squeak was starting again.

"Deer are good, especially when they're in my stomache." I smirked, It was a typical Casey reaction.

"Your so insenstive!"

"Well this is all your fault anyways, so technically your're the deer killer here." I sat against the bumper of the car. This was going well.

Her eyes widened. "I did not kill a deer!"

I just looked at her. "We need a tow truck."

"Well if you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of nowhere! Good luck with that one!" She rubbed her hands together. "The last town is three kilometeres back."

"So you'll walk back and get a towtruck." I went back to the car. "Afterall deer killer, you're the reason that we are stuck here and not on our way to winnipeg." Caseys jaw tightened. She was about to spew over like a volcano.

"This is not my FAULT!" she exclaimed.

"Well if somebody hadn't chucked my brand new Rush cd out of the window..." I sighed.

"I bet that you would have crashed the car anyways!" She huffed.

"Somehow I doubt that." I smirked. "Derek Venturi doesnt do crashes."

"And apparantly he doesn't do brains either." She pushed me and started down the road. I looked around the deserted road...

"Yo! DK wait up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

A/n: Hey guys, thanks for checking out the story. Enjoy! Oh and I'm trying my best to keep to the characters as best as I can, so don't shoot me if it's a little off. -Themavster (oh man I'm not going to be able to keep track of all the DE-REKS, in this story ;) )

Casey McDonald was not made for walking in the snow. Actually she wasn't made for walking in general at all. She could barely make it down a staircase everyday without almost taking a whole flight of people with her. It was freezing, the rough wind blew onto her bare face causing her cheeks to turn red.

She slid on a layer of ice covered up by some snow, sending Casey flailing around and grabbing for the nearest thing to her, of course, that being Derek.

"Yo Klutzilla! I think that one crash a day is good enough don't you?" Derek held onto Casey's waist bringing her close to him. She could smell the cologne that was coming off him. She had to admit, he smelt good. Now it was more than just the wind making her face red.

"Let go of me!" Casey elbowed Derek until he released his grip sending Casey to the ground.

"Your wish is my command." Derek smirked and side stepped around her.

"De-rek!" Casey pulled herself of the ground and tried her best to dust off the white snow that was now covering her pants. She came up behind Derek who was walking especially slow. "Could you hurry up?" Casey held her arms to her chest and rubbed them.

"Casey, Casey, Casey." Derek paused and stopped walking. "First today I'm going too fast for you, and now I'm going too slow?" Derek smiled the classic Derek smile. "A tad bit Ironic now isn't it?"

"Don't talk to me about Irony." Casey huffed.

"Oh sorry, miss 'De-rek' Slow down, speed up!" He mimicked her in a high pitched voice again. Derek smiled to himself as he kept walking on. "You Casey are a control freak. You probably couldn't go a whole weekend without trying to control some factor of life."

"I'm not!" Casey said her mouth gaped open. "And so could!"

"I'm pretty sure that your pretty little head would explode." Derek smirked. He felt to snowballs hit the back of his head. He turned around to face Casey with another snowball in her hand. He watched her cup it in her hand. "Oh you would-" The snowball hit him square in the face. Derek stood there stunned. "CASE-Y!"

Casey sprinted past him and down the road, before he got a chance to react, snowballs started to fly all around her. She could hear him catching up to her, and before she knew it Derek had tackled her to the ground. Rolling around in the snow, shrieks and 'De-reks could be heard.' A full on struggle had started.

"Your such a jerk!" Casey flung her arms around trying to get loose from Derek's grip. He flipped her around and pinned her to the ground. Casey breathed heavy and just looked up into Derek's face. They both stood there for a minute in complete silence. Derek came closer to her face until he was only inches away. Casey could feel his breath on her face, and she swallowed hard suddenly starting to get nervous.

Derek grabbed some snow and splashed it into Casey's face.

"De-rek!" Casey sputtered. She wiped away the snow from her face. Soon the fighting started all over again with both of them rolling around on the snow, when a Grey truck pulled off to the side of the road.

"Hello?" A man in a hat with a gray black beard stepped out of the truck. Casey and Derek stopped and looked up. "Is that your car that's in that drift a while back?" Casey pulled herself up off the ground and shook herself off.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "We must have hit some ice as we braked!"

"Well you guys are lucky that me and my son are coming back on our way to town, hop in we'll give you a ride." He held the door open for Casey. "I'm Tom Harris, Sheriff of Capchat." Derek closed the door as they all squished in. Casey looked beside her, there was a boy about 18 dark brown hair and eyes. She suddenly flushed bright red.

"Hi." He flashed a smile. "Wow we don't usually get pretty visitors out here, well I guess its by force, I'm Danny, You are?" Derek sent a glare.

"Casey, and this is Derek my st-"

"Friend." Derek finished. Casey looked over in shock and sent a elbow into his stomach. Casey turned and faced Derek mouthing a what.

"...My...friend?" Casey choked on the words.

"Is there any chance that we could get a truck today?" Derek asked Tom.

"No, looks like you kids will be spending the weekend here. There's nothing going in or out until the snow melts."

"The whole weekend?" Casey exclaimed. Casey watched as they drove into a small town. There was a market, A post office, a diner of some type and some other types of stores.

"Well here is the main part of Capchat." Danny pointed. "This is a good weekend to be here though, its our 100th founders day weekend!"

"That's it?" Casey croaked.

"Yeah that's it, we live a little more down the road." Danny smiled at Casey while Derek had a permanent scowl on his face.

"You kids can stay with us, after all we do have the guest wing in our house." Tom smiled in the rear view mirror. He put the truck in park when they stopped at a huge log house, with what appeared to be a barn in the back. Casey could see horses walking around in the back field. Danny waved them over and showed them the entrance to the guest wing, Casey walked in to a main living space with a huge clearance ceiling.

"Wow." Casey breathed.

"Bedrooms the first room down the hall, bathroom is second." He headed in the opposite direction. "Dinner should be soon, Ill come and get ya in a bit." He winked at Casey before going through the door.

Casey sighed a dreamy sigh. "He is so cute!" she smiled.

Derek frowned. "he's not THAT good looking."

A/n: Well this story is starting to get somewhere at least! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks to those who are reviewing. I'm not going to demand a certain amount before continuing. I hope that you enjoy the story :)

Chapter 3-

**DEREKS POV**

What a schmoozer. I watched Casey practically melt in the guys hands. Derek Venturi was the master schmoozer and I was not about to be outshone by Danny.

"You have a lovely home here." I said to Mrs. Harris. She smiled politely back at me.

"Why thank you Derek." She put her fork down. Point one for Derek. Casey looked at me, impressed and shocked that something like that came out of my mouth. What could I say? I was classy.

"It wasn't a easy task putting this thing together." Danny smiled at Casey. "Took me a month to draw up the plans." I watched as Casey practically died right there in her seat.

"You designed this?" She beamed. "That is amazing!" And minus a point to Derek.

"Yes our little Danny is quite the artist." Mrs. Harris looked lovingly. "Derek, what are some of your hobbies?"

"I'm the captain of my school's hockey team. Our team won the provincials this year." I smirked over at Danny.

"Well, that's funny because I'm the quarterback for my school's football team." Danny smirked back in my direction, the guy had nerve.

"Did you even make to to the provincials?"

"Yeah actually we did. Second overall."

"Well that's not exactly first." I felt Casey kick my leg.

"Yeah but when your a triple A team, it's not exactly a walk in the park like hockey is." Danny retorted back. Oh the guy had nerve.

"Danny!" Mrs. Harris exclaimed.

"Hockey." I tried my best to smile. "Isn't exactly a walk in the park. I think that we take worse hits than you football players do. I mean you throw a ball that's it, hockey players actually have to have brains."

"De-rek!" Casey exclaimed.

"Boys," Tom chuckled. "They always get heated over their sports."

Casey coughed and looked forward. Things had suddenly gotten very awkward at the dinner table.

**CASEYS POV **

I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life. Derek Venturi is the most obnoxious person that I have ever met. I looked down at my food just waiting for this fiasco of a dinner to be done.

"Uhm well Mrs. Harris this dinner was amazing, but were so tired from today, Do you mind if we head off to bed?" I nervously said.

"Why of course dear!" She smiled back at me. "We all should go to bed, after all tomorrow is the Capchat founders day parade! And later in the night is the founders day ball" She clapped her hands together. "Will you be joining us?"

"Well." I said.

"of course your coming!" Tom laughed heartily. "Its something you have to see while your in Capchat. Its great fun!" I looked over at Derek who was just shooting daggers into Danny. His hands were balled up.

"Well, I guess we'll see you in the morning then?" I got up from my chair.

"Good night you two!" Mrs. Harris smiled. She was such a friendly person. I pulled Derek from his seat.

"Ow Case." Derek whined.

"Good-night Casey." Danny smiled at me and I almost died on the spot. Derek just rolled his eyes. I pulled him all the way to the guest wing.

"Goodnight Casey." He mimicked Danny. I wound up and punched Derek hard.

"How could you be so rude?" I stood there with clenched fists. "You." I pushed him. "Are." I gave him another shove going backwards. "The most obnoxious person ever!" And with a final shove I sent him flying onto the couch.

"Casey!" Derek exclaimed. "Didja not hear the guy insult me over and over again?"

"Only after you were a royal jerk!" I yelled back.

"Oh puhlease Casey." I watched Derek roll his eyes. "Your just mad because your practically drooling over the guy every time you see him!" Derek stood up and got in my face. "He dissed me and my team. No one disses the hockey."

"I'm not drooling all over him." I scoffed back. "And you guys are a bunch of idiots, skating around a rink with a puck!"

"How would you know?" He took another step in, and almost whispering "You've never even seen me play." Now Derek was just too close for comfort. My eye's were locked on his and we just stood there for a minute staring each other down. Derek leaned into me. When suddenly the lights went out. I let out a yelp and quickly jumped grasping onto Derek. My head was against his chest. "Uhm." was all that Derek could get out.

There was a knock on the door and instantly I let go of Derek. Danny stood at the door holding flashlights.

"Here you might need these for tonight." He handed them to me, and his hand brushed mine. "Dad says the power should be back on by morning, but you never know." He smiled that perfect smile again. "If you need anything my room is just down the hall." I noticed that he was shirtless, and had a perfect body. I couldn't help but smile as he walked away.

I walked down the hallway. "Derek?" I called I slowly moved past the bedroom. Something jumped out and grabbed me.

"BOO!" Derek screamed.

I jumped up in the air and let out a yelp. "De-rek!" I exclaimed. "Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

"I wish I could have seen your face." Derek laughed.

"Whatever." I walked into the bedroom. "Oh no!" I exclaimed. There was only a queen sized bed. "I call bed!" I jumped onto it before Derek got a chance go even get in the room.

"What?" Derek tried to run into the room. "Shit!" He exclaimed.

"Have fun on the couch!" I waved my hand at him. I could tell that he was tired, because he admitted defeat and walked out of the room. I closed my eyes and tried my best to fall asleep, even though a certain thing was running through my mind. The one thing that always seemed to be the little annoying voice inside my head. Derek.

½ hour later

"Psst. Casey." I felt someone shake me. "Wake up!" I opened one eye and looked up to see Derek hovering over me with a pillow in his hand.

"Derek." I groaned. It was absolutely freezing in the room. "What?" I yawned.

"Its freaking freezing in there!" He bounced back and forth on his feet. "I might turn into a human ice figure."

"And your implying that I should share the bed let me guess?" I raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon Space Case, its freaking freezing. Don't tell me your not at all a little bit cold?" He crawled into the other side of the bed. I just watched him get comfy and move around

"Fine. But I swear Derek. If you touch me..." I looked over. He was already asleep. Typical Derek Venturi.

**Derek's POV**

I opened my eyes to see some light coming through a window. I looked down. There was a mass of brown hair on my chest. 'What the hell did I do last night?' I thought. It all came back to me, Right. We were trapped in the middle of no where. I observed farther down. I was holding Casey McDonald in my arms. And Casey McDonald was laying her head on my chest? Now this was strange.

I slowly moved out of the bed before Casey could wake up and freak out and give me a sermon in that high pitched girly voice on 'how I touched her.'I looked out the window. The sky was still gray. I tried the light switch. It turned on.

"Rise and shine princess!" I flickered the lights on and off.

"De-rek." Casey yawned as she threw a pillow at me.

"C'mon princess. I'm sure that Danny is just waiting outside the front door just ready to profess his dying love for you." I smirked.

"I think you mean 'undying', you idiot." Casey said.

"Nah, knowing you, I'm pretty sure its death." I smirked and walked out of the room before I could get another pillow to the head.

A/N: Yup the Dasey is coming in slow bits. But trust me knowing Casey and Derek neither are them are going to give in without a fight ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Enjoy... And to clear up a question from: WishFlower Q:

But are Casey and Derek in University? And why are they driving together and not with the family?

A: No. They are still in high school about gr12, in the first cut of the first chapter It had explained that they had to drive down after their exams (The time frame is February, and in my part of Canada that's when we take our exams before our second semester) So the family got a head start. When I re edited that part got taken out. I hope that clears it up!

Chapter 4

**CASEY POV**

I rounded the corner of the house, and out of the corner of my eye I saw something. My heart raced and with a small gasp I jumped in the air. When my heart slowly started to slow down I saw Danny standing there holding an ax in his hand. He had a bemused look on his face. He had obviously seen me freak out. I could feel my cheeks turning hot, flushing red. I waited for the 'you should have seen your face comment to come out.'

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "Danny you scared me! I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here." I trailed. I was very suddenly aware of my bed head look, taking my elastic I quickly tied it up. I could hear the snow crunch as he moved towards me.

"Yeah, Sorry!" He wiped his brow that was glistening with sweat. "I always cut the wood in the morning so my mom doesn't have to do it!" He was cuter than puppies. "So whats the deal with you and your friend?" He smirked. No comment, and then of course I remembered that not every boy was as immature as Derek Venturi.

"Just friends!" I blurted out, turning even more red in the face than before. "Actually he's my step-brother, he just says friends because he doesn't want others to know that there is a relation." I laughed. "it goes both ways."

"He's your brother?" He just smiled.

"_step-_brother." I wasn't sure why I needed to emphasize the step. I blushed again.

"Right, same difference." He smiled again. It was sort of creepy. "Do you guys always fight like that?" I blushed again. They must have heard us.

"Uhm, yeah." That was the understatement of the year.

He just smirked before I watched him wipe off his hands. "Breakfast will be probably in fifteen minutes." He came over and kissed my hand before he walked off in the other direction leaving me to stand there red as a tomato by myself.

**DEREKS POV**

I watched Danny the Douche kiss Casey's hand before walking away towards the house. He was smooth I had to give him that. I turned away from the window in frustration. Normally what Casey did with her time didn't bother me. But lately it was driving me crazy. I looked at Casey standing in the snow dumbfounded, red in the face. I watched her hastily turn around and head towards the front door.

"How was Romeo?" I put my arm on the opposite side of the door to keep her from coming in. All I got was a flustered glare. "My My, someone didn't sleep well." Casey tried to push past me again. Now silence was not her usual tactic.

"Derek." She growled. I just looked into her eyes.

"What? No good morning?" I moved my arm and and leaned against the door. Casey barreled her way past me. Figures. "Aw Princess." I saw Casey blush.

"Breakfast is in fifteen." She walked past me, I quickly grabbed her, and pulled her hair out of the neat ponytail and brushed it out.

"I liked your hair like this better." I said in a low tone, blushing Casey rushed towards the bathroom completely silent. I could get used to that.

I stared at my eggs that were on my plate. The yellow yolks were staring up at me like two beady yellow eyes. Sunny side up was not making my day any better.

"Alright everyone!" Tom burst through the door ending the awkward silence that was currently at the table. "I've got everyone's moose ears for the Parade!" He had to be joking. Tom put five hats with antlers sticking out of them, embroidered with the words CAPCHAT. He obviously wasn't joking.

Danny the Douche looked over to Casey. "It's kind of a family tradition." He smiled that stupid goofy grin of his. I wanted to barf right on my eggs.

"A tradition that we are so glad to share with others!" Mrs. Harris laughed. "We were just saying last night how nice it is to have a full house again."

"We are happy to be staying here. You are all so nice, and we're very thankful." Casey smiled. "Right Derek?" I kept staring at my eggs. "Right De-rek!" I felt her kick me from across the table sending me out of my trance.

"Oh yeah. Thanks." I yawned.

"Late night I see?" Tom grinned a goofy smile at me. I knew what exactly he was saying.

"Oh NO!" I exclaimed. "Not at all!" I turned a slight shade of red thinking of Me and Casey like that.

Casey just raised an eyebrow at me, and I hoped that her pure, and innocent mind did not catch onto what Tom was saying. Knowing Casey she probably was still oblivious to the whole idea.

"Well family, if we want to make it on time we better start walking!"

Oh great. Walking.

**CASEY POV**

Okay, all I could say right now was what the hell? Derek was actually nice. Yes, Derek and nice in the same sentence, It truly still amazes me that, that sentence is being formed in my mind. I tried my best to focus on walking, but I felt truly ridiculous with a pair of giant moose antlers on my head.

We came to a spot near what appeared to be a drug store.

"This is the prime seating!" Tom exclaimed. "If you kids want there are great mini donuts over there." I noticed Derek perk up. Of course he would, always letting the stomach over power his small, tiny brain.

Danny came and sat beside me. "These parades used to be the highlight of my childhood."

"C'mon Casey." Derek grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off in the direction of the mini donuts. When I finally got loose from his grip.

"De-rek!" I frowned. "What was that for?"

"What? I wanted mini donuts!" He said.

"And you couldn't get them by yourself?" I asked very irritated.

"No." We stood in the line. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him.

"Derek Venturi, you are truly the most selfish person I know." I paused. "I disliked you before, but now I intensely dislike you!"

"Well that's nothing new." Derek smirked.

He was the only person on the world that could get me worked up like that. He was so irritating, cocky and good looking. Good looking? I mentally choked.

"Your thinking of me." Derek smirked again.

I felt myself get hot in the face again. "Ew! Of course not!" I hoped my blush wouldn't show.

"Sure thing princess."

"De-rek!" I turned around and started to walk away, not before grabbing my arm.

"I want a truce." He spewed out.

"Did you just hit your head?"

"Well, I'm thinking the moose antlers have something to do with it." He pointed to his head. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Derek actually attempting to get along with me? I should check to make sure the end of the world isn't coming. This would be a day for the history books. The day that World war 3 stopped.

"So your serious?"

"Space-Case, how many times do I have to say it?" He smiled. And for once I couldn't help but smile too.

A/n: this isnt exactly how I wanted this chapter to turn out, but its alright. I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry, I have a crazzy two weeks coming up, so dont expect a update after this chapter :( AND TO ANSWER ANOTHER QUESTIOON FROM : Dark-Supernatural-Angel

Have they forgotten about the wedding? Shouldn't they be calling their parents to let them know what happened?

A: Yes, the wedding is still coming up. They haven't forgotten yet, but what happened was they got the car stuck. Like really stuck, and with the bad weather they can't get a truck to pull it out until the end of the weekend, so Casey and Derek are stranded in Capchat against their wills. And for the parents, YES, they've called, but its not very relevant, My main focus is on the growth of Casey and Derek's relationship and to add that in seemed to take away a bit. George and Nora will show up later dont worry ;)

Chapter 5

**Derek POV**

"So your serious?" Amazement gleamed in Casey McDonald eyes. Ladies and Gents, amazement was gleaming in Casey's eyes courtesy of Derek Venturi.

"Space-Case, How many times do I have to say it?" I smirked, and for once Casey smiled right back at me. I think I just had my very first word vomit. Truce? With Casey? And the worst part: I actually want that to happen. I actually declared peace with Casey McDonald. The girl that could drive me up the wall with just one 'De-rek!' I think someone should call the newspapers and get a story on this. This is big news. I know mentally Casey is just counting down the time until we fight again, That of course is just one of her annoying habits that she has. Casey and I walked back the chairs in a weird silence, since after all our conversations consisted of 'De-rek, you jerk!' and 'Case, your such a keener.' We just looked at each other, just waiting for the other to say something first.

"Sooo..." Casey said. "A lot of snow we got here..." It took everything in me not to exclaim 'No shit Sherlock!' I bit my tongue and all I could get out was an 'mhhmm' I shoved a mini donut into my mouth. This task could very well be the end of me.

"So, tonight, Do you really want to go to the ball?" Casey asked stopping in front of me.

"Well." I pointed over to the Harris's clapping along in their moose antlers to the parade. "We're wearing moose antlers Case. I don't have a feeling we have a say." Casey just giggled at me. I think that was another first. I pinched myself, just in case this was some crazy dream. Maybe I had actually died in the car crash and this was some sort of punishment from God.

"Derek?" Casey looked at me. "Why are you pinching yourself?"

"Just making sure that I'm awake." I saw a cute blonde staring at me. I casually winked and waved. She of course laughed and walked away. Yeah, moose antlers are such a turn on, how could I forget?

"De-rek!" Casey whacked me in the arm. "Can you stop flirting for like ten seconds for once?" I'm pretty sure she was dangerously close to breaking the truce. I just turned to her, her arms were folded against her chest and she had a pout on.

"Jealous?" I smirked.

"No!" Casey scoffed, rolling her eyes. "It's just it's so... _disgusting" _I just smirked to myself. Could Casey McDonald be jealous?

"Sure thing Princess." I looked over at the Harris's, they were dancing and singing along with the music from a float. There was no way that we were going to sit through that. I dragged Casey in the opposite direction toward the main part of town. Casey struggled a bit, but I was clearly stronger than her.

"De-rek!" She exclaimed. "What about the parade! The Harris's are going to wonder where we went!" Casey was reacting in a usual Casey fashion, she was always an over thinker. I just sent a smirk in her direction, she pulled less and just let me lead her away.

"Trust me, did you really want to sit through that? In these?" I pointed to the moose antlers that were on her head still. "Some days Case, you just gotta live." and another miracle happened today, Casey McDonald smiled at me, genuinely smiled. We walked past the towns drugstore, when I noticed a sign with an arrow pointing down the alley beside the store.

"Derek, alleys a proven to be more dangerous than the aver-" Casey stopped talking immediately. I felt something warm and fuzzy in my hand. I was no longer just pulling Casey down the alley by her arm. Without even noticing I had slipped my hand into hers. I had just found another fool proof way of making Casey shut up. I noticed that Casey was blushing.

The alleyway opened up to a huge outdoor pond. There was a small shed that had the words RENTALS across it. "This is your way of living a little?" Casey demanded.

"Let me guess, you've never skated before?" I mocked her.

"No." She paused. "I've skated once. And fell. It was not a good experience." I just laughed at her.

"Well skating for me is second nature, I'll help you." This truce was getting easier and easier. I think this was the most time that we had ever spent with each other without almost killing each other.

"Derek Venturi, your not such a bad guy after all." She looked impressed.

* * *

I pulled Casey by the arms as I skated backward, and all I could do was stare at her. She was in complete concentration as she moved one foot in front of the other and tried to glide. She gripped my hands tight. It made me even more aware of her. Occasionally she would look up with her bright blue eyes and I would shiver.

I looked at a small girl trying to hit a hockey puck into the net.

"You suck!" The clearly older one in net laughed.

"Er-ic!" the younger girl exclaimed. She held the hockey stick in frustration

I let go of Casey's hands. "I'll be right back." I saw Casey stumble a bit and she looked at me confused as ever. I skated over to the little girl. She just looked at me in confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Derek." I leaned down towards her. "Here, I'm a hockey player." She just looked at me. "I'll teach you a way to get that puck past?"

"I'm Macey and that's Eric. He's my step brother." she pouted.

"Well, Eric is going to loose now." I took the hockey stick from her hands. "See if you hold the stick right here, and flick your wrist, the puck will go a lot faster." I flicked the puck into the net. Eric just glared at me. "Now you gotta try it."

She flicked the wrist and I watched the puck soar into the back of the net. The little girl jumped up in the air, happy with her victory. "YESS!" She squealed. "your the best mister!" She grabbed onto my legs. She skated off and left her brother standing in the net. I looked around the pond for Casey, I didn't see her anywhere. I came across her sitting on the side on snowbank. I skated over to her.

"Wow." I looked at her. "Derek Venturi, You just did something sweet!" She tried to get up. I quickly grabbed her and steadied her.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself Case." I let go and watched her slide downwards.

"De-rek!"

**

* * *

**

**CASEY POV**

I'm shocked. Someone should check to see that I still have a pulse, to make sure the world has not stopped spinning. I'm pretty sure that the world is now coming to an end, because I've seen it all. Derek has acted... civilized. He held my hand. I just held hands with Derek.

I noticed a small girl playing hockey with a boy a few years older. Derek stopped when he saw how much she was struggling with the hockey stick. He let go of my hands, leaving me stumbling I just watched him and wondered what in the world he was planning on doing. He skated right towards the little girl and started to talk to her.

I stumbled to the edge of the pond and sat down. I just looked with my mouth open as Derek showed the girl how to hold the stick and shoot the puck. The little girl took her turn and got it in. She just turned around and hugged Derek. Derek Venturi just got ten times hotter.

Oh my gosh.

I just called Derek hot.

The world MUST be ending.

Derek skated around looking for me on the pond. He finally noticed me sitting on the ground. He skated towards me. My hands got sweaty and I started to flush in my face. I pulled myself off the ground. "Wow." I stared into his warm brown eyes. "Derek Venturi, you just did something sweet!" He held my hands as he pulled me forward on the skates. He looked embarrassed.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself Case!" He let go of my hands, and slowly I slid down. Of course, Derek just had to be... Derek. He skated off fast. He was such a jerk!

"De-REK!" I exclaimed as I pulled myself up and struggled. All of a sudden I felt a pair of arms behind me pulling me back up. I turned behind me, Derek of course had come back. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk. I tried not to blush as he held his hands on my sides and helped push me forward. "That tickles!" I giggled.

"What this?" He tickled me some more. I felt like someone was watching us. I looked over at the stand that sold hot chocolate. Danny was standing there just watching us, There was a girl with him too.

"Oh look. It's Danny the Douche." Derek said.

"Derek!" I exclaimed. "We should probably head over there." I felt Derek grudgingly skate in the direction of where Danny was.

"Casey!" He waved. "... and Derek." The girl beside him looked eager and friendly.

"Hi I'm Amy!" She exclaimed. "I'm Danny's girlfriend!"

I sure hope my mouth was not gaping open.

a/n: Ah there we go, I hope this ties you guys over for two weeks. Unfortunately I'm heading off for my last vacation before school starts, and this place HAS LIKE NO INTERNET. Sooo I'll be able to write the chapters but not able to post them. Ah, the dance chapter is next. I'm so excited to write it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, open office I have missed you :) I hope you enjoy the chapter that I wrote on holidays, felt like the longest two weeks. I found it a little hard to write about ice when I was in 35 degree weather... :)

Chapter 6-

CASEY POV

I stared at the outstretched hand that was waving in front of my face. Amy's big blue eyes stared at me in wonder as I froze and stared at the hand. In my mind I had visions of smacking her perfectly manicured hand down, but in reality I grabbed the hand and half heartily shook it. My face turned a crimson color as I thought about how stupid I had really been.

"I see you've been having some fun." Danny scoffed as he glanced down at Derek's hands which were still gripped on my waist. I felt him pull them tighter as he tensed up.

"We thought that we would take a small tour of the town." I smiled as I tried to come up with an excuse in why my stepbrother and I were like this. "I didn't know how to skate... So Derek's been helping me stay up." I babbled on. Sometimes I could really be an idiot. I skated forward out of Derek's grip. I looked back at his face, and I felt guilty. I was embarrassed that we had even been caught in such an awkward predicament."Really." I looked down on the skates that were on my feet.

"So Casey!" Amy clapped her hands as if she didn't noticed the tension. Her baby blue eyes widened in excitement. "There's the Capchat ball tonight, and I was thinking since you don't have anyone to get ready with you could get ready with me!" She bounced. "This way the boys can get ready together!" I just watched Derek and Danny stare each other down, stone cold faces. "Oh this is going to be so exciting!" She extended her hand and as I grabbed it she yanked me off the ice. "Lets get you out of these things!" As I walked away I stared back at Derek. He was smirking at me. Of course, he would enjoy my pain. Amy babbled on about something in a over zealous way as I pulled off my skates. I just nodded my head and smiled.

"I have this midnight blue dress that would look so HOT on you!" She clapped her hands together. "I have a red dress that I'm going to wear, it's so stellar." She skipped along as I tried to keep up with her. "This ball is like, the most important social event of Capchat every year." She stopped and turned to me, completely serious. "It's crucial that you look your best." She started to walk forward again. "And plus you want look cute for your boyfriend. You two were just adorable." At this I couldn't even stifle a laugh.

"HAHA!" I exclaimed, a little louder than I meant to. "That was NOT my boyfriend." I got a big blue eyed confused look from Amy. Suddenly it looked like a light bulb went off in her head. Finally.

"rrrriiiiggghhhtt." She winked. " I get that." She punched me. "Not your boyfriend. Casey you are a funny one!" The girl truly was all eyes and nothing else. "They way he was holding you was like he was holding the most precious thing in the world, and don't get me started on the way he looked at you..." She put her hand to her heart. "I really wish that Danny and I had that."

"Really." I stammered. My mind was racing, the thoughts of me and Derek were just wrong. It didn't make sense to me. "Derek Venturi is not my boyfriend. Derek Venturi doesn't do relationships, Derek Venturi doesn't do feelings, Derek Venturi does not do love. Derek Venturi drives me absolutely insane!" I threw my hands up in the air. "We fight all the time, we can't stand each other. What you saw right there is proof that the world is probably ending!" I grabbed Amy by her shoulders. "He's probably planning some prank and trying to get me distracted. THATS IT!" I shook her harder. "It's all a sham. We're not actually having a truce. He's winning the war." I paced around. "How could have I let my guard down... he should be a freaking ACTOR! " I screamed. "He had me going. I can't believe I actually fell for the D-charm, I was just like every other girl on his little parade of GIRLS!" I stopped and took a breath. Amy's eyes just bugged out at me.

"Does... He always make you this... insane?" She stared at me in fear. "I think you should sit down. Your face is really red." I took some deep breaths. I nodded my head. "You have it bad for him don't you. If he makes you that crazy..." She laughed. I just stared at her.

"I do not have anything for that.. that... thing!" I exclaimed. Amy just raised her eyebrow at me.

"Okay." She said as we walked up to a huge 19th century style house. It was huge, my mouth just gaped at it. "We're a founding family." She shrugged as she saw my face. "Been in the family for a long time." I mentally prepared myself as Amy dragged me through the huge wooden doors.

–

The room looked like strawberry shortcake had thrown up all over it. Everything was pink and fluffy. I sat on the bed as Amy came out with two gowns, one dark blue and one red. The blue was beautiful. I gaped. This ball was seriously black tie. "Wow." I went over to it and touched it.

"I told you it was pretty!" She twirled holding her dress. "The boys will be so blown away. They'll be like 'who's those girls?'" She giggled. "You never told me why you are in Capchat anyways!" She exclaimed.

"Ah yes." I breathed out. "You can blame Derek and his reckless driving. We were on our way to Winnipeg, during the snowstorm. A deer jumped out in front of us, normally if Derek had been focused on the road, he could have stopped in time." I thought about the accident. "We spun out of control and right into a snowdrift on the side of the road." I got up from the bed. "Tomorrow we can get the tow truck to pull it out."

"Oh I see." She came out with the dress on. "The Harris's love having company. They'll probably not want you guys to leave tomorrow."

"Trust me, Derek will high tail it out of here tomorrow." I went in to the closet to change. "He is so A.D.D so staying in one spot drives him insane."

"Why were you two even driving together for?" She asked suddenly.

"Wedding."

"Did you miss it?"

"No, its still coming up this week." I paused. "I planned far in advance. It's nice to get away sometimes."

"Ah, Weddings." She sighed. "I love them. Something interesting always happens." She winked at me.

–

DEREK POV

I smirked at Casey as she got dragged away with the bush baby named Amy. She gave me a frightened look as she got pulled away. I had to stifle a laugh. Soon the awkwardness of it being just me and Danny set in. He glared at me, and I stared back.

"Do you always hold Casey like that?" He scoffed at me. Was he serious?

"Do you always flirt with girls even if you have a girlfriend?" I spat back. He just gave me a smug smirk.

"Your sister, It's a touchy subject for you isn't it?" He laughed as he crossed his arms.

"It's _step-sister." _My mind ran wild, How the hell did he find out. Casey. She told him so that he wouldn't associate us together.

"Same difference." He smirked again. "I'm pretty sure it's still considered incest." My face flushed with anger. This guy was defiantly on his way to getting his face smashed in. "Don't you think that Casey would be just plain grossed out to find out that her brother was in love with her?" I clenched my fists and skated towards him.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. "I'm not in love with Casey! We hate each other, she is that one annoying itch that just won't go away. We drive each other insane, and probably given the chance we could kill each other." Danny Harris should be thankful that he was not on the ice, the only thing that was keeping me from punching in his football playing face.

"Well I'm pretty sure you had the chance last night didn't you?" He laughed. "I mean you did have her in your arms didn't you." he stared me down. "And don't even try to tell me that you didn't enjoy waking up with her in your arms." He smirked. "But if you don't love her, you probably don't mind if I take my turn. I need some change anyways." I stood there silently for a minute, finally I jumped of the ice and went straight to his face.

"If you lay a hand on Casey, I will beat your football playing brains out, take a car and drive to some remote road, beat the shit out of you again and leave you there." My fists were clenched so tight they were turning white. "I don't think you want your pretty little face messed up do ya?" I said in a near whisper. "Didn't think so." I stepped back, as I saw Mr Harris walking towards us. "Nice talking to ya buddy!" I slapped his back before walking away.

–

Ties are not my thing. I tied and untied it again. I ended up just staring at myself in the mirror, thinking. It was a new thing for me. I laughed, as I heard Casey's voice in my head saying that. She was the only thing that I couldn't forget. Everything I did brought me back to that annoying screech. The screech of 'DE-REK!' that was almost as familiar as breathing.

There was a reason Derek Venturi didn't do dances.

"I make em good girls go bad." My phone started to ring. The screen flashed George, Normally this meant that I was in trouble and I would promptly ignore the call.

"Ellllo." I answered as I played with the tie.

"Derek?" I heard Nora's voice. She sounded like she was surprised.

"The one and only." I smirked. "Whats up?" I untied the tie again.

"Well at least someone answers their phone." She sighed. "I tried calling Casey but she didn't pick up the phone."

"She's probably making herself all pretty for this stupid ball."

"A ball?" Nora sounded surprised. "Sounds like a fun time being stranded."

"Oh its just super duper." I said sarcastically. "Now tell me why didn't we ever just invest in a thing called clip on ties?"

"Ties?" She sounded surprised. "Derek your going to the ball? That doesn't sound very Derek-like." She laughed. "Who's the girl?"

"Can't a guy just go to a fancy founders day ball?"

"Sure. A guy who isn't Derek Venturi." She laughed at her own joke, I rolled my eyes.

"You should be a comedian."

"Well, I was just checking in to make sure you guys were still leaving tomorrow." she finally got to the point.

"Of course." I looked around. "I can't wait to get out of this little place."

"Good." She laughed. "Marti misses you."

"I miss smarti, too. Tell her we'll be in Winnipeg as soon as we can." I finally tied the tie right.

"Okay, Bye Derek." She paused. "Do me a favor and keep an eye on Casey okay?" She said.

"Oh, I won't let her out of my sights."

–

CASEY POV

Me and Amy waited outside in the main lobby along with the other women of the ball. All you could see was girls primping, and fixing their hair. You could hear the occasional group of women laughing, and you could definitely feel the stares of the other girls. It felt like a huge debutant ball.

"I knew that you would like look totally hot in that dress!" She exclaimed as she looked me over one more time. "God, I would like love to have your hair. Its gorgeous the way it curls. Not to mention your skin." She eyed me. "Derek will die when he sees you."

I had stopped trying to insist that Derek and I were nothing. It seemed to just go in and straight out of her head. "You look beautiful too." It wasn't a lie. As much as she complimented me she didn't notice that her hair color which was bright blonde was amazing. She looked stunning in her red dress. I noticed Mrs. Harris walking towards us.

"My My, don't you girls just look stunning." She twirled Amy around. "Those boys will not know what hit them." She smiled. Mrs. Harris was in a floor length black dress that fit her like a glove. She looked much younger than she actually was. "Well it looks like they're about to start. We should probably get in line."

I watched as the first few girls walked through the door. They had an announcer say their names. Amy and I stood by each other getting ready. The man came to us.

"Names?"

"Amy Weston, and Casey …?" She looked over at me in question.

"McDonald. Casey McDonald." I said. Suddenly I became nervous as I came closer to the door. Soon enough I was standing just before the door, I could see in, a huge chandelier and many people holding champagne glasses and making small talk.

"Miss Amy Weston and Miss Casey McDonald." The voice said and on cue Amy and I made an entrance into the room. It felt like everyone was staring at us.

"It's because your new." She smiled as we kept on walking. I noticed Danny sitting in the corner eying me from afar. I kept on walking and tried to pretend like I didn't notice. I didn't see Derek anywhere. The rat probably bailed last minute. After all dances weren't his style. I tried to focus on walking the the heels. It was hard enough for me on a good day.

I took another step and lost my footing, That was it, I was going to fall backwards. Suddenly I felt to hands grab me from behind.

"Easy we don't want you taking down half the population of Capchat now do we?" I heard Danny whisper into my ear. I shivered. I turned around and faced him. "You look absolutely stunning Casey." He eyed me up and down. There were no words to describe how awkward it was. I looked around the room for Amy, she was no where in sight. "Actually the word stunning doesn't do you justice."

"Um, Thank you." I whispered.

"Lets dance." He dragged me out onto the dance floor before I got the chance to decline. His grab was harsh and blunt. He pulled me close, The style was very much ballroom. I followed his steps carefully looking around for Amy.

"What about Amy?" Ah there we go, finally my mouth could be put to use. "Look I don't think this is a good idea." I stopped and tried to pull away. He harshly pulled me back into the dance.

"Really, Just dance." He whispered harshly into my ear.

"No." I tried to pull away. I couldn't get out of his grip. I looked around for Derek, I still didn't see him there.

"Trust me Casey. I know you want me, so stop worrying about Derek, and just dance with me. Maybe I'll have something a little more for you later."

"I would rather jump off a bridge." I got my foot ready to step on him. "You are a creep. You have a girlfriend, who is beautiful, and way too good for you." Suddenly I saw Derek moving quickly through the crowd on the dance floor. My heart sped up.

"Really Danny?" Derek's fists were clenched. "I somehow thought you were smarter than that." Derek came close to his face, he was taller."I really didn't want to mess up your pretty little face." Danny slowly let go of me and walked away. I sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I thought you bailed."

"Well I gotta say space-case, I wanted too." He pulled at my tie. "These things are highly uncomfortable." I looked at the tux that he clearly had borrowed from Danny. He looked good.

"Well I gotta say, You clean up well Derek Venturi." I sniffed the air. "And is that... soap I smell? Someone call the newspapers, Derek Venturi used soap!" I laughed.

"You look good too." He smiled. "Even pretty, If I want to go into details." We stared at each other on the dance floor. "You wanna dance?" He finally asked.

"Yes."

"_there's this girl, the one and only one around this world, and it don't matter if the road gets rough, if me rich or poor, she stay down with me if me go to war."_

Derek, if he was trying and actually focused wasn't bad at dancing at all. I would even go far enough to say he was quite the ball room dancer. He spun me around. Suddenly he got goofy. Goodbye nice, focused Derek. He swung me around and I couldn't help but laugh.

That night, Derek and I danced.

–

A/N: haha, I think that i'll stop there. OH THE DRAMA IS COMING. I hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it! Now for the next chapter... ;) and I don't own anything.

Chapter 7

DEREK POV

"Miss Amy Weston and Miss Casey McDonald."

I dropped my punch in surprise. I'm pretty sure a crowd of old men looked at me in disapproval. But I didn't care, There was something that I couldn't keep my eyes off of.

Silence fell over the crowd when Casey walked through those doors. He blue dress fit her perfectly, and her brown hair softly cascaded down her back in curls. She was gorgeous. I couldn't deny that. Amy whispered something to Casey and I saw her look around the room. She walked slowly and looked like she was in deep concentration. I saw Danny rush his way through the crowd to her.

Oh hell no.

I moved my way through before Mr Harris grabbed me. "Derek!" he exclaimed. "My boy! I have someone here you should meet." He pulled me in the direction of a scruffy looking man. "Tim, I believe this is your man."

"Well hello there. You must be the Derek my little girl raved about when she got home from the ice rink today." He shook my hand.

"Yeah." I smiled politely. "All she needed to do was flick her wrist a little more."

"So your a hockey player from London I hear." I nodded. I looked around the room, I couldn't see past the many groups of people walking around. Damn. I had lost them.

"Yeah that's me."

"Captain of your team?" he took a sip of his drink.

"Yes sir." I nodded. "Three years straight now."

"Even through your junior years? Impressive. I take it we'll be seeing you on the leafs one day." He smiled.

"That's my dream. So maybe." I smiled. "If not coaching would be good."

"Yes, I see that you can do that." He patted my back. "Well Derek. Best of luck." He shook my hand before walking off. I rushed off in the other direction looking around the room. I saw Casey dancing around with Danny, she looked like she was trying her best to get free.

"I would rather jump off a bridge!" She looked like she was going to step on him"You are a creep. You have a girlfriend, who is beautiful, and way too good for you!" She never was really good at comebacks.

I ran to where they were. Danny backed into me. Casey's eyes flashed relief.

"Really Danny?" I clenched my fists. "I thought you were smarter then that." I came close to his face. "I really didn't want to mess up your pretty little face..." Danny sneered at me before promptly making an exit.

"Thank you." Casey said quietly. "I thought that you bailed." She looked up to me.

"Oh space-case I wanted to." I pulled on my tie. "These things are highly uncomfortable." Casey smiled at me.

Well I gotta say, You clean up well Derek Venturi." She sniffed the air. "And is that... soap I smell? Someone call the newspapers, Derek Venturi used soap!" I just laughed at her joke, as lame as it was, it was so Casey.

"You look good too." I smirked."Even pretty, If I want to go into details." We stared at each other on the dance floor. "You wanna dance?" I hoped to God that she would say yes.

"Yes." I put out my hand and she gently took it, and I had wondered why I had even been worried about rejection at all.

CASEY POV

Derek twirled me around once more as another song ended, and another song started. I looked over on the sidelines of the dance floor, Amy seemed to be begging Danny to dance. Danny's face was stone as he shooed her away and pointed her towards the tables with food. Grudgingly and pouting Amy walked over to it. Danny kept his gaze on Derek and I. Awkward was one thing, now he was just scary.

"Derek." I said softly as we swayed back and forth to the music. "look." Derek looked over in Danny's direction, I could feel his body tense as soon as he did. I pulled him towards the balcony that was outside. He followed me slowly. I walked up to the railing and rested out on it. The sky was clear, filled with millions of stars brightly shining. The moon was full and bright high in the sky. It made the winter setting even more beautiful. Derek came and leaned beside me.

"I gotta say space-case your not such bad company." He smirked at me. It was enough to make my heart melt.

"Your not such bad company yourself." I smiled back, I was blushing like a little girl. I couldn't help but smile when he looked at me. As much as it was weird to see me and Derek get along, I enjoyed it. Nora and George would probably have a heart attack at this scene. "I gotta say, I will be happy to leave here." I breathed out.

"Oh I was ready to go as soon as we got here." He laughed.

"D-Vent doesn't do small towns does he?" I pushed him a little.

Derek turned and faced me. I started to shiver, warm wasn't a word I would use to describe Capchat. "As much as I hate this place, and I really do, I like the fact I got to share this crappy little town with you."He took a step towards me and grabbed my back. His touch sent a shiver up my back, he slowly moved his face closer to mine. I looked down at his lips completely mesmerized. God I bet those lips are soft.

"Derek." Was all I could get out in a whisper as his lips brushed mine. Softly and slowly, and as if something had burned him, he pulled away as quickly as he came close, suddenly as if he was a ghost he was gone.

I touched my hand to my tingling lips, stood there alone and cold, and wondered if he had even been there in the first place.

* * *

I walked down a dark hallway, I found the door in the back of the room. There were creepy pictures that hung, and I felt like every one was looking down on me. It was like a creepy haunted mansion. The hallway was stuffy and musty smelling. Why had I even come down here in the first place. I tried to find the door that led back to the room. I couldn't remember which way I had come from. I walked down another hallway, this one looked just the same as the first one. I was lost. This house was a maze. I felt a eerie feeling like someone was watching me. I turned around and looked down the hallway. I didn't see anything.

It must have been the pictures.

All the hallways were looking the same now. I kept walking until I came to a window at the end of the hallway. I stared out it, alone and confused. He had kissed me. Well almost kissed me. Even with the slightest touch, it had sent a wave of electricity through me. It was like someone had stopped my heart. Just thinking about it made my heart speed up.

_Step-brother. _

I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. I will not cry, I will not cry, I repeated over and over. The moon was flooding through the window creating a reflection, I looked up and saw myself. I looked like a mess. Something caught my eye and in the left corner I saw a dark figure down the hallway just staring in my direction.

"Derek?" I asked quietly. The figure started to move towards me, completely silent. I had a feeling that this wasn't Derek. The figure slowly moved towards me. "Stay away!" I grabbed the skirt of my dress and headed down the the nearest hallway. I started to run, and the footsteps sounded closer and closer. He had started to run. I was like prey being hunted down. I started to panic. Soon all I could hear were footsteps. I came to the end of a hallway. I was trapped. I turned around to face whoever it was.

He grabbed me and shoved me against the wall, pinning my arms above me. I let out a small yelp and shut my eyes. This was it. Danny acted more animal than human. He pushed me against the wall again, I hit my head. He brought his lips harshly to mine. I kept my mouth firm and not moving. I struggled against his pull.

"Stop. Please. Stop!" I screamed. "It hurts!" He gripped my arms tighter. I wasn't going to put up with this anymore. "Okay." I gritted my teeth. All at once I kicked in between his legs. With a surprised look on his face he suddenly let go and grabbed his area. Quickly I ran, I knew he would follow but I had to get back to the ball room. I ran down any hallway that came. I looked behind me, Danny wasn't to far away. I could see a light and I ran as fast as I could towards it. Looked behind me, he was only five feet behind me.

"Come here you little bit-." He stopped in mid sentence. I looked up, Derek stood there, and he looked livid. His eyes looked dark.

"Derek!" I ran into his arms.

"Casey. Move." was all Derek could get out. He walked up towards Danny, I watched as he wound up and punched Danny square in the face.

"oohh ughh." Danny held his eye, and Derek tackled him to the ground, I could see punches being thrown every where. Derek sat on top of him and was hitting him repeatedly.

"Derek!" I tried to grab his arm to make him stop. "Derek STOP!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. The doors bust open and I saw many people grouped around the door. I finally pulled Derek off of him. Danny sat on the ground.

"DANNY!" I heard Amy shrilly call through the crowd. "WHAT the HELL did you do!" She pointed at me.

"Why don't you ask your grease ball of a boyfriend." Derek wiped some blood from his lip. "Or does he always stalk girls?"

"What?" Amy looked back and forth between Danny and Casey.

"I think you two should leave!" Mr. Harris finally spoke.

Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. I looked around, the scene must have looked like your typical teen fight. Derek's shirt was ripped, his hair out of place and I finally saw the damage Danny had done. Below his eye a bruise was forming and his was bleeding from his lip.

* * *

Some how I didn't care. I was the damsel in distress and he saved me, Derek Venturi was my knight in shining Armour.

I sat on the crappy motel bed. Somehow we had ended up here. Derek laid on the bed looking positively drained and tired. I looked at his cheek, it was purple and swelling. I got up and walked to the fridge, and grabbed some of the ice that was in the freezer. I wrapped it in a shirt of mine and crawled on the bed to him. We hadn't spoken once since the whole incident. I carefully laid it on his cheek. I held it in place, and with his brown eyes he just looked at me.

"Case.." He trailed. "What did he... do?" He cringed.

"Kissed me." I rubbed the back of my head. "He banged me pretty hard against the wall... I think he was going to... I don't know... He was going to r-" I trailed.

"Don't say it." Derek spat out. "Don't say it."

"Okay." He took the makeshift ice pack from me. We just sat on the bed with each other in silence. "Look Derek, about the balcony..." I trailed.

"Look, accident. It was an accident." He looked down. "I let my guard down, and the guy took over. I'm sorry Casey."

"Oh." My mouth made an o shape. "So it meant nothing?"

"Look. I'm not sur-" I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He slowly started to kiss back and before I knew it, he flipped me over on the bed. His lips were warm. He deepened the kiss, I rubbed my hands through his hair. A minute later he pulled away. "Case..."

That night, Derek and I... Well we kissed?

A/N: WOO chapter seven is donee :) hope you alllll enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Snowdrift

DEREK POV

"Okay." I grabbed the homemade ice pack and pressed it to my face. We both stared at each other as an awkward silence filled the room. It was the first moment that we finally calmed down.

"Derek, about the balcony..." Casey stared down at the pillow case and played around with it, Avoiding any kind of eye contact. My heart sped up, I hoped that she would have magically forgot about it or never brought it up.

"Look, accident. It was an accident." I looked up at her face. "I let my guard down, and when I'm around a pretty girl, the guy in me sometimes takes over." Her face dropped, and I almost felt ashamed. As much as I hated to admit it, she could look into my face and the same feelings would reflect out. We were both a mirror image of each other.

"Oh." She finally breathed out after a minute. "So it meant nothing?" She laid down on the bed.

"I think it's for the best, if it didn't." I placed my hands on my legs. "Why don't we just forget that any of this ever happened? That never happened."

"Right, never happened." She repeated. I sat in silence.

I've cracked. The d-vent, the d-dog, the alpha male, has broken all the rules. I was the master liar. But for some reason, I couldn't even pull off a simple lie to myself.

"Casey. I lied. It meant... I'm not sure, but there's something there!" I exclaimed. I waited a minute with no response. Let's face it, the D-vent still makes them silent. "Casey?" I looked down; she was curled up in a ball fast asleep. "Of course, you're asleep."

* * *

Casey POV

_"Look. I'm not sur-" I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He slowly started to kiss back and before I knew it, he flipped me over on the bed. His lips were warm. He deepened the kiss, I rubbed my hands through his hair. A minute later he pulled away. "Case..."_

"OH my GOD!" I sat up and screamed. I looked around the room, nothing looked familiar. Suddenly it all sank in. The horrible puke yellow curtains and the bed that I was pretty sure had bed bugs made sense. Derek had punched Danny. Well punched was an understatement, more like to the opportunity to practice his boxing skills on Danny. I was lying on top of the covers, almost sweating.

"Casey?" Derek ran from the bathroom only in his boxers. I looked at his face, sure enough a huge purple welt was there. It had really happened. "What the hell are you screaming about!"

"Bad dream?" I shrugged my shoulders, hoping my face didn't blush. _Only a dream about me pretty much attacking you... with my mouth... _

_"_You've been only sleeping for ten minutes?" he smirked at me. "Let's face it, you were just lonely when I was gone in the shower." He winked. "Or you just wanted to see me like this." He twirled around.

"As if!" I threw a pillow at him. "Go get some clothes on!" I screeched when I realized he was in his boxers. My face flushed. Derek just laughed at me.

"Aw, no need to blush space-case." He walked back to the bathroom. I buried my head in my lap and It took all of my power not to scream loudly. He was back to driving me insane again. "What the hell are you doing?" I stopped, and slowly moved my head up from my lap. "Smothering yourself?"

"You weren't supposed to see that." I sheepishly grinned. "Okay." I smiled. He turned back into the bathroom.

"Don't kill yourself now." He smirked.

"Never." I smiled. Oh my. Is that my third of or fourth time being embarrassed tonight? Maybe it's six? He came out after a couple minutes.

"I'm glad you could find your pants." I smiled.

"Oh it's your loss spacey." He pulled me of f of the bed. "Now, I'm hungry and unless you have magical powers to make me a sandwich, which I'm assuming you don't, were going to go get some food."

"But the whole town pretty much hates us." I argued as he pulled me out the door.

"That may be, but they still must serve us." He pulled me by my arm. I could see the small diner up the road.

"De-rek!" I exclaimed.

"Ca-sey!" he imitated me. I huffed and kept walking along side him. I shivered it was a clear night. Derek took off his jacket and put it on me. "Now I don't want to awkwardly tell Nora and George how I let you freeze to death out here." He smirked. I pulled the sweater tight to me. The smell of Derek came around me in a strange aura.

Together we walked into the diner, and surprisingly there was a crowd. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"You the kid who beat up Danny?" A scruffy man in a white beard came walking out of the kitchen. He looked like he could knock Derek all the way to china if he wanted too.

Derek swallowed and nervously answered "Yeah." He flinched as he got himself ready for the punch of a life time.

"Sandy! Get these kids some drinks would ya!" He slapped Derek in the back. "Danny is one pain in the ass. Every time the kid comes in here, he causes a scene. It's about time someone put the punk in his place." He ushered us to a table. "It's the big news around town." He laughed. "Small towns don't usually get excitement like that. Made that boring ball a little more... memorable." He smiled. "Now you kids pick anything you like, on the house."

"Thanks!" Derek beamed. It was his favourite thing in the world. Free food. The owner walked away to the kitchen. "Well that could have been bad." He smirked.

"You flinched like a little girl!" I laughed. "You closed your eyes and everything!" I snorted. "That truly was the funniest thing to watch in the world." I reached and patted him on the back.

"Somehow I do not find you humorous." Derek folded his arms. "I believe your face was white as a ghost for me. Admit it Casey. You had concern for me."

"Me? Worry about you?" I scoffed. "As if."

"Oh please. Drop the ice queen charade." Derek looked at me.

"What is that my new nick name? Ice queen?" I folded my arms. "How about your King Doofus."

"And yes, somehow your creative comebacks still cease to amaze me." Derek took a drink of the coke that was ahead of him.

"and your stupidity still amazes me." I smiled. "How was that for you?" I took a sip of my coke.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Oh I doubt you think I'm stupid. I think you're madly in love with me." And with that I spat coke out all over Derek Venturi. Coke stained his shirt and dripped down his face. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

DEREK POV

I never knew a girl that could take a joke so seriously.

"Casey!" I chased after her as she stomped her way back to the motel. "Casey, Slow DOWN!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Now picture this: I'm the one who got coke SPAT on him and she's the one who's mad and storming away? I will never understand girls. Correction. I will never understand the working mind of Casey McDonald. "C'mon Case." I was running as fast as I could. Who knew the girl could run? I came up to the door of the motel. "And you have the key..." I trailed as I started to bang on the door.

"Casey." I pleaded. "Casey, it's freezing out here, you have my jacket, and COMON OPEN THE DOOR!" I started to yell. "If I freeze to death out here, you know that its murder right?" i kept knocking on the door.

"I think I would like you better FROZEN." She yelled through the door.

"Ah the Ice Queen talks." I laughed. That ladies and gentlemen was a mistake, never joke around with an already pissed of Casey McDonald. I knew that.

Suddenly the door flew open and in a hurry, she chucked my suitcase into my arms.

"Casey. That is not funny." I leaned agaisnt the door. I turned around and knocked again. "CASEY!"

"Enjoy your night Doofus." she said through the door again.

"Cmon. Case I'm sorry. It was only a joke."

"Well, maybe you should become a comedian." I could see her rolling her eyes in my mind. "Now goodnight." I saw her turn off the light. She couldn't actually be serious. She was going to leave me out here all night, in the cold and the dark. I noticed a dark blob out in the distance. It was walking around and sniffing. I noticed a small blob beside it, and only being ten feet away, my eyes adjusted. It was not just a blob, it was a momma bear and its cub. It looked up and me and started towards the room.

"CASEY MCDONALD."I stood frozen where I was. "OPEN THIS DOOR UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE ME DISMEMBERED BY A BEAR!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. Casey came to the window and pulled back the curtains. With her eye's wide she flung open the door.

"Derek, slowly walk towards the door." She breathed. "Whatever you do. Do NOT run."

"There is a pissed of MOM bear staring at me like I'm chicken or something."

"Derek, don't show fear. My girl scout training taught me how to handle a situation like this. Now what we need is for you to establish a safe area, and slowly and calm-"

"I DO NOT CARE!" I bounded towards the door. I heard a growl as I jumped through, knocking Casey to the ground. We stared at each other as I was on top of her. I stared into her blue eyes, shocked.

"SHUT THE DOOR IDIOT!" she pushed me off and slammed the door.

So much for a moment.

A/N: Im SO sorry it took so long to update, and im SO sorry that its so short. I hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter. I really had fun writing this one out. I was almost freaking out on how mush Derek and Casey were getting on each other. I had to switch it up. –The mavster


	9. Chapter 9

SNOWDRIFT CHAPTER 9

A/N: PLEASE DONT EAT ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER.

Casey POV

"I have to pee." I said monotone. Derek pretended to not listen to me.

Some people would call me crazy for ever getting back into the Prince with Derek. But of course, Derek was always the exception. I kept my arms crossed and my eyes ahead on the road, and mostly at all costs avoided any looks from Derek. The mountains and the trees were all covered still in white, but fortunately now the roads had been cleared, consisting of wet slush. The idea of getting back into the car with Derek unnerved me to say the least, I wasn't sure if it was the fact of being in a condensed area with him, or his driving.

Who was I kidding? It was defiantly the fact of being near him. I sensed every movement of him from the passenger seat; his scent filled the car, and was slightly intoxicating. Last night had been awkward, to say the least, and of course the incident where Derek almost got eaten alive lightened the mood, it couldn't completely get rid of the very consistent and large elephant in the room. Of course, even for a split second I had debated keeping the door shut, and letting him get eaten.

But that would have just equalled an awkward chat with Nora and George on how I got Derek killed. I could slowly see him reach out to turn the radio on. I automatically slapped his hand down, the first real contact that we had the whole morning. He let out a small yelp and put his hand on the steering wheel, but not before rolling his eyes.

"De-rek!" I exclaimed. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to touch the radio?"

"Chill out Casey!" He gripped the steering wheel. "You're driving me nuts!" He turned into a small gas station that looked like it barely got any visitors.

"Well excuse me; last time I _chilled_ out, we ended up spinning out of control and into a snowdrift!" I mocked his tone. "What are you doing!" I exclaimed as he pulled the prince to a stop.

"You said you had to pee. Now go pee." He threw his head over in the direction of the porta potty. "And to clarify it we were fine!"

"You think I'm going to use that!" I wrinkled my nose. "You are truly INSANE." He got out of the car and started to wash off the windows. I walked around the car. "And we were not fine! By fine do you mean getting stuck in some little hick town? Or me almost getting attacked by some creep?" I pulled him around so he had to face me. "I was NOT fine."

"Case..." He trailed off.

"And you want to know the worst part! You KISSED ME!" I shoved him in the chest. "And don't you dare say that it didn't happen. Because last time I checked, you smashed your face into mine." He got a look of fear in his eyes. "You." I shoved him. "Are." Shove. "Crazy. Shove. "If." Shove. "you." shove. "Think I'm using that PORTA POTTY." I finally shoved him into the prince. Derek took one look at me, cocked his head to the side and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "DE-REK!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. "put me DOWN!" I flailed around, and like the caveman that Derek was, carried me over to the porta potty and set me down.

I looked up at him as he took a step towards me, and pushed me against the door of the porta potty. He put both arms on either side of me and started to lean in. I stood there completely paralyzed at what I thought was about to happen.

"You've got to..." I closed my eyes as his face was only centimetres away from mine. I closed my eyes and started to lean in. Suddenly I felt breath on my neck. "Stop drinking coffee before long drives." He smirked before pulling away. I opened my eyes only to narrow them at him. "Now go pee." He walked back towards the prince but not before looking over his shoulder to smirk at me again.

DEREK POV

I guess I should have kissed her.

On a normal circumstance, I would have. If it had been some random girl, I probably wouldn't have even hesitated let alone create some cliché scenario like that. It was like a perfect movie scene, where the sexual tension could have been cut with a knife, where there was banter that just was the way of them letting it out. Casey practically gave me an opening by bringing up the kiss again. Nah, instead the D-Vent decided that it would be much funnier to make a joke.

It was like that stupid movie with the mermaid, you know the part where they're sitting in that shitty little row boat and the guy doesn't have enough balls to juts lean in a couple of inches? Yeah, I was _that _guy. The guy with no balls.

But when you're talking about your stepsister, I guess that changes things now doesn't it? It's not like every day that people smash faces with their step sisters, but then again, me and Casey had never fit the standard of normal.

Needless to say, the rest of the car ride was silent. I couldn't tell if she was madder about me setting her up like that, or the fact that I let her pee in a porta potty? I'm going to pretend that it's the porta potty.

I watched Casey as she motored along the sidewalk, walking at a brisk pace that even I had a hard time keeping up to. Her bags swung back and forth with each forceful step she took and I could see her breath each time she exhaled, which appeared to be quite heavily. I tried to bring myself to stride with her, but each time she sensed me close she sped up. Defeated I slowed down and watched from afar. She barrelled through the front doors of the hotel not waiting for anyone. We had made it just in time for the wedding. It meant that the weekend from hell was over, and any kind of truce or friendship that Casey and I had made disappeared into some alternate reality that only existed in the small town of Capchat. By the time that I had made it into the lobby Casey was already in the elevator, she spotted me and automatically tried to push the close door button. I quickly jumped through and stood right beside her.

"And you thought you could get rid of me?" I tried to lighten the mood. Casey just turned her head away.

"And I thought that I would have at least one ride, Derek-free." She scoffed.

"Let's face it; deep down you can't get enough of me." I smirked, content.

"Let's face it, deep down you're just an idiot." Casey pulled her bag as soon as the door opened to our floor, and as quickly as she got into the elevator, she attempted to leave. It was now of never, I quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the elevator. I closed the door and hit all the buttons so that we had more time. "De-rek!" She tried to push the door open button. I grabbed her and held her steady.

"Just listen for me a second Case." She rolled her eyes and looked back up. "Ever since that we've been stuck in that God forsaken town I haven't been able to stop noticing you, I notice how your good you look in the morning, how you're a horrible skater, your smile, your eyes, I don't know, maybe I hit my head when we crashed but, Casey McDonald, I'm crazy for you, and that kiss, well that was my first attempt at this." I finally pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. I closed my eyes and just let my lips explore hers. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I felt her hands in my hair. When we finally pulled away Casey was completely silent. "Ah, now that finally shut you up."

"Don't count of me ever being quiet Venturi." She said smugly before getting off the elevator.

CASEY POV

What can I say? I wasn't about to give him a love confession or anything. After all, he did torment me a couple of times, so why not return the favour? Okay, so I may have squealed when I had safely reached my room. Mom was a little bit concerned, but then again, I had just been stuck with Derek for a whole weekend so she dropped the subject.

"So what exactly happened this weekend?" Lizzie plopped down on the bed beside mine.

"Derek and I got stuck in a small town. Derek drove me nuts, and we almost destroyed the town. You know the usual." I looked forward into the mirror as I curled my hair.

"You're such a liar." She smirked. "Derek is acting completely sketched out and stressed, and you're acting completely cool." She rubbed her chin. "Don't even try to lie about it Casey."

"Lizzie, nothing happened. Now go, Mom and George are waiting, I'll finish getting ready, and at least you guys can make it on time." I hoped that my face wasn't showing how hard my heart was beating. It was almost an audible sound. When she left the room, I quickly breathed in and out, and wiped my hands on my pants in any attempts to slow my heart down and dry my hands off. I quickly did one last curl.

I looked in the corner of the mirror and I saw Derek leaning against the wall waiting, I jumped up and let out a gasp.

"De-REK!" I exclaimed. "You scared me! How long were you sitting there for?"

"Long enough to see you practically hyperventilate." He smirked. I tried my best to regain my composure and appear to not care at all. "George and Nora forced me up here, not that I fought it." He just smiled at me. I straightened my back and turned to face him.

"I was not about to hyperventilate." I sneered back. I got up and grabbed my shoes from my bag, and quickly put them on.

"I'm pretty sure you were pretty close to it. Something must have been bugging you quite a bit for you to try to calm yourself down..." He trailed attempting to get at something. I just gave him a blank stare.

"Oh I just get so excited for weddings that I can't contain myself. I LOVE weddings..." I quickly stepped out the door, and with my back to Derek I worded "oh my god." I love weddings? I mentally smacked my head against a wall.

Derek Venturi had me exactly where he wanted me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Snowdrift.

a/n: wow, this has been a LONG break since I've updated, but I thought I should finish this story off!

Casey:

I tried my best to ignore the fact that Derek was staring directly at me in the elevator. I found it hard enough to walk in my heels without the piercing stare of Derek Venturi. Part of me wondered how exactly Derek and I had gotten to this point, where the sexual tension was visable. Part of me wondered what everyone would think of our somewhat close encounter in the elevator, and part of me wondered what it would be like to do it again.

"You're thinking about me." Derek smirked, I tried the best to control the flush on my face. Lying had never been a strong suit of mine. "Deep in thought, glazed over eyes..." he trailed.

"You wish, I don't want to get sick, and ruin my dress." I briskly walked past him and into the lobby, not taking even a second to look at him. I knew without even seeing his face that he had a satisfied smirk across it. He knew that he was getting a rise out of me. He quickened his stride, and without missing a beat grabbed my arm and linked it with his. I looked down at the arm and pretended to be disgusted.

"what do you think you're doing?" I hissed, trying to break free from his grip. He just held on tighter.

"Princess, relax." He smirked again. "Can't I just be a gentleman helping a young lady, whose shoes look like a medieval torture weapon may I add, towards a room that looks like a giant white cupcake threw up all over it?"

"I don't want anyone getting the idea that you actually have feelings." I scoffed back, "If George were to see this right now, he might possibly have a heart attack, but not only George, but my mother. Let's not make our family go into shock now, thinking that we might actually like each other."

"But we _do_ actually like each other." I stopped dead in my tracks, and almost fell flat on my face. My cheeks burned, and I looked down at my feet. How could have we changed so much over one weekend together? Maybe it had always been there, the sexual tension mistaken for annoyance and anger, flirting covered up by bickering and pranks. I hated that Derek could see right through me and know exactly what I was feeling. It made me calm, cool and collected Casey turn into crazy, impulsive, hot-headed Casey.

"Well I would rather keep our family in one piece." I took my arm and pulled t from Derek's, our hands touching briefly for a moment. "Derek, what do you expect? We can't just live like this, sneaking around! What would our parents think? It's wrong Derek!"I kept a steady pace until I reached the ballroom where the ceremony was being held. I was relieved to see George, Nora, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti all sitting in a row, and I snuck down and sat in the spot open beside Lizzie. I breathed a sigh of relief as Derek walked in a few seconds later, clearly confused, and sat down beside Edwin.

"Are you still going to pretend that there is nothing wrong with Derek?" Lizzie whispered to me. "He looks... sad or something." Lizzie looked up at me. "What happened?"

"Nothing Lizzie, drop it!" Before Lizzie could say another word, the music began and everyone rose. At least one love story was coming true today.

Derek POV

I sat at the table and stared forward playing with the food on my plate. The wedding had gone off without a hitch, and luckily with Casey and I actually in one piece. I may have been there in one piece, but torn is how I actually felt. How could have I actually kissed her? But there was no denying it. Casey McDonald had kissed me back. I watched as Edwin, Marti and Lizzie all danced to the YMCA.

"So are you going to tell me why the D-man isn't doing the one dance he actually likes doing?" My dad came and sat in the chair next to me.

"Just don't feel like dancing." I stared down. "Dad, did you ever worry about Casey and I?" I watched as she joined Lizzie on the dance floor, acting as if everything was just normal in the McDonald-Venturi clan. I heard him take a sharp breath in, as if he had been fearing the day this question came up.

"Worried in the way that you kids might actually kill each other? Or are you meaning in the way that I knew it was just covering up some deeper feelings?" He looked at me. "Derek, I was sure hoping this question would come when you kids were older." He laughed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Dad, it's a dumb question, Let's just pretend that I never EVER even mentioned anything like this?" I got up to go back to the hotel room, when he grabbed my arm.

"Derek wait." He pulled me back towards the table. "You know I was never very good at talks like this, remember _the talk?" _It made me shudder to remember my dad telling me about the birds and the bee's. "Well, here's the thing. When Nora and I first got engaged, we knew that having a blended family would be challenging. We knew that having two teenagers would cause some friction. We tried to research, and frankly we broke every rule there was to creating the perfect blended family." I sat back down in my chair. "Nora and I decided in the end, whatever happened between our children we would do our best to love and accept them." he laughed to himself. "We always hoped it wouldn't turn out this way, but whatever you two decide to do, we will try to be supportive."

"So, deep down, you knew that this could and would probably happen?" I spat out. "Aren't you worried about what people would think, or say, or assume?"

"The McDonald-Venturi clan, is one of a kind." George stood up. "In reality, a blended family isn't ideal already. Some people already frown upon that. So we just need to worry about what we think. Others opinions slowly become less important that way." He got up and started to walk away. "Derek, please, behave yourself though."

I just sat and watched Casey on the dance floor. I slowly got up and made my way over to her, as the song switched to a slow song. I grabbed her before she could walk off the dance floor.

"Derek?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't do this now, I thought I already made it clear that we can't do this. Whatever happened out there this past weekend, whatever changed, we have to put it behind us and just pretend like it ne-" I brought her close and brought my lips crashing onto hers. I kissed her in front of everyone. I could feel eyes on us, and I knew some of them would be disapproving but I didn't care. When we finally stopped, Casey just stared into my eyes. "Uh, I, ummm..." Her face turned beat red as she desperately looked around.

"Case." I grabbed her face and pulled it in my direction. "Stop worrying about what everyone else is feeling, and tell me right now that you feel nothing for me. If you really find me completely repulsive, I'll leave you alone. I won't prank you, won't fight with you, I'll be completely civil. But all I know, is I don't give a damn what any of these people think of us. But, if you feel nothing, I'll walk away this second." I waited as Casey stood there completely silent.

I guess I couldn't say that I didn't try. I started to walk away, ignoring the disapproving looks from some of my family members. I needed to get out of here and fast. Derek Venturi had never been rejected before, and that could explain the sinking feeling inside of my stomach. Just before I made it out the door I heard a shriek come from Casey's direction. I knew the silence was just too good to be true.

"De-rek!" I heard the familiar screech enter my ears. I quickly turned around to see a Casey with crazy eyes storm towards me. "Come back here right now!" she yelled in her usual Casey Fashion. "How dare you do that to me? Kiss me, then give me an ultimatum like that and try to run away!" She came close up to my face. "You are the biggest egotistical, cocky, jerkface that I have ever met!" She pushed my chest with each charming description she gave me. "I hate that you make me crazy, I hate that you make me impulsive and I hate that I'm your stepsister and I hate most of all that I know I can't live without you in my life!" She grabbed my forcibly and kissed me one more time.

"This wedding has more action than average!" I heard a guy call out.

Casey POV

I grabbed Derek's hand as we ran out of the ballroom, as I heard my grandmother call out "This is wrong Nora! How dare you let two siblings act like that!?" She exclaimed.

"STEP-siblings!" Derek and I exclaimed as we passed her, laughing the whole way.

**Love is endless **

**a/n: Alright so this concludes the end of my story Snowdrift. I would like to thank all of you who've supported me over the last three years of writing this. I know this isn't exactly how I would have liked to end this story, and I'm sure that the style of the last chapter is probably different then when I first started writing this story in my Senior year! I'm already in my second year of university, so my writing has changed since then! Thank you all again so much! XOXO**

**The Mavster**


End file.
